The Newlywed's Night
by shourin
Summary: TezuFuji Fuji recent obsessions is roleplaying, and Tezuka ponders...


Title:**The Newlywed's Night**  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Rating: T  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Tezuka x Fuji

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Konomi Takeshi, and others who published/licensed them. No money is accumulated though the reviews are badly needed for future improvement.

**Appreciation:** This story is co-written and 'beta'-ed by **OyasumiQuicy**. Thank you for your generous help and guidance when I was helplessly trapped in the dark.

**Warning:** Cross-dressing and male x male relationships.

* * *

-00000-

Fuji Syuusuke is a very stylish guy, but I don't really get what he's trying to prove. Fine, he's up-to-date with the latest fashion and assembles himself well (you wouldn't want me to start on naming endless bottles of moisturizers, toners, vitamins and whatnots)He enhances his attractiveness to the maximum, sexy as hell, and he don't act bitchy, unlike some in the fashion industry, in which I send my many thanks to the gods for last statementHowever, living with him in the same apartment for the last 2 years, same room in college for 4 years, being classmates in high school and tennis teammates in junior high, I can expect much of that, except this.

'_This_' is a pink cotton ladies nightwear. The two-piece attire consists of a cute string top that hangs prettily on his shoulder as if it was meant for him, and a pair of tiny shorts that barely covered his milky thigh. It's not that I have never seen his thighs; we played tennis together for god's sake! As I said earlier, Syuusuke knows how to make him self attractive, and even though the pink nightwear was weird, it suited him, with his petite (despite his talent and genius brain, he grew barely more than a feet since junior high) and hairless body. When I said hairless, I_mean_ hairless. He tidies himself well; shaving and waxing_everything _save for the hair on his head. He had kept his hair long ever since we entered college, and now, it has already reached his waist. I personally think that his hair is very beautiful, and it's a shame if he suddenly decided to cut it off.

I found him in the kitchen after I got home from my tennis training; he was preparing dinner. When he heard me come through the door, he stopped faced me, as if there was nothing quite disturbing in his appearance. Quite disturbing since I noticed that, although a pink frilly apron – the ones he insisted on buying - covered him, I could still distinguish the nightwear _clearly. _The pink, _Hello Kitty_ patterns were dead giveaway. His pink _fluffy_ Hello Kitty slippers accentuated his attire. I checked for any 'Hello Kitty' hairpin on his head, and thankfully, there's none.

"Ah, Mitsu-dear [1, you're back," he cheerfully greeted me, flashing his infamous sweet smile. We're already down on first name basis. It's only natural considering how many years we've been friends. However, the '-dear' part was confusing me. We never agreed nor talked about him calling me like that. "Thank you for your hard work, honey!" he continued. _Honey_? Now wherever did that come from? When he flashed me his seductively sexy smile, I felt a shiver run down my spine, and then a realization hit me. This was definitely NOT a good sign.

"You must be very tired. But there's no more need for you to worry. I've already set everything. Do you want dinner, bath or m–" [2

"I'll just have my dinner, thank you." I cut him fast before he managed to complete his sentence. So it's newlywed's night today, huh? I knew it would come, eventually.

Syuusuke likes to do weird things; it's his common standing. Some of his weird quirks include teasing the neighbors' pets, flirting with the bank guards (not the counter people), and painting the police dogs green (his _genius_-ness was absolutely proven when he pulled that stunt off). His latest obsession is role-playing, which explains his behavior today and tonight it includes his girly nightwear, it seems.

I was in a dilemma.

Two days ago, he acted out _Legolas_, the elf from the movie 'Lord of the Rings". I played along as Aragorn, not because I was enjoying it, but because it happened to be my favorite scene and the script was good.

Yesterday, he acted as my coach. I played along, again, because it relieved my stress, and Syuusuke imitating my coach was funny and quite impressive for someone as effeminate as him.

Today, he was acting like a good newlywed wife. Should I play along again? I have a tingling suspicion that the nightwear was part of the props too, but shouldn't it be sexier? Like the black lacy ones…

_Let's NOT go there Kunimitsu_, I reminded myself. I guess Syuusuke's weirdness had somehow rubbed off on me.

"Mou… Mitsu-dear, am I not appealing to you tonight?" he pouted cutely, putting his pointer finger at his lower lip for a greater effect.

I gave him my impassive expression.

It didn't deter him, never before and certainly not now. Leaning against me, he smiled again and whispered "Mi-tsu…mea-nie…"

Then, he tapped my nose gently, turned around and exclaimed merrily. "Saa, my Mitsu-chan wants dinner!" and skipping excitedly to the kitchen. '_My Mitsu-chan_'? Since when did _I_ become_his_?

Rubbing my face, I ignored that comment and sat down at the dining table when Syuusuke appeared, with his gloved hands holding our dinner, happily. The table had already been set, Chinas, silvers and such. Putting a clay pot in front of me, he stood behind my chair while he opened the lid, which revealed puffs of steam with delicious aroma. "Korean _Samgyetang_…You said that you like this meal last time you went to Korea…" he whispered against my ear closely.

Despite my logic, blood rushed to my face.

He remembered. Yes, I told him that I that I liked the dish when I went to Korea last year for the Asian Tennis Championship, rather I_accidentally_ told him. I thought it didn't matter.

I won that cup by the way.

"Where did you get the recipe?" I asked, so that Syuusuke won't think that I was speechless.

Receiving no answer, I turned my head to his direction, only to see a beautiful pair of cerulean eyes gazing at me. Our faces mere centimeters away from each other, he smiled with mirth and said, "Internet." His answer was simple; it's not as if he had any connection with any Korean chefs, whatsoever. Nevertheless, knowing Syuusuke, anything _is_ possible. "I hope you liked it though. It's my first attempt," he continued.

Then he went to the kitchen to get the side dishes, I think. During his short absence, I shook my head several times to get rid of the awkward feeling. Within seconds, he was back, setting the side dishes and bottles of salt, pepper and chili powder on the table. After he removed and put his frilly apron on the counter, he joined me at the table, with his cute tiny nightwear and all.

Lifting his own clay pot's lid, he said, "Thanks for the food!" [3 I nodded and mumbled "Thanks for the food…" under my breath and took my first bite of the chicken. _It's good_, I thought. The tender flavor of the chicken overwhelmed my senses. I reached for the rice and soup with my spoon and put it in my mouth. It tasted like heaven.

"-…?" a sudden question from Syuusuke brought me out of my trance of indulgence. I looked back at him, and raised an eyebrow, wondering at what he just said.

"It's …" I started and he peered at my face with curiosity, eyes blinking. "…fine," I said, hoping it answered his question. My answer, in any case, was universal, and could apply to many questions like "How is your day?", "How is the meal?", "How is your coach?", "Can I have a home theater sound system?" or even "Can I install a bulletproof window in my room?"

"Okay. I'll prepare everything once you've taken your bath," he said a little bit happily, which made the alarm in my head go "Niyuuu…niyuuu!!!!" Bath? What is he planning now?

"Hn?" was my innocent little word that came unbidden. The reflexive question came a little bit too fast before I could stop myself. _Stupid Kunimitsu_, you gave yourself away.

"Your secret 'ser-vi-ces'," he purred, smiling evilly, which made his eyes sparkle. I blamed the overhead lamp. There must be something wrong with the bulb, I suspected.

"I take that the meal is delicious? You seem distracted," he asked. Unable to think of any way out, I only said "Hn" - my usual reply. I didn't have to say more. I knew he would understand and be happy with my answer.

"Kunimitsu-chan is so cute," he teased.

I ignored him.

I finished everything about 45 minutes later, taking my time to clean everything on my plate and in my clay pot. We talked about work and some people occasionally during the meal. Overall, dinner was pleasant.

After we finished eating, I took all the empty dishes to the sink and help him cleared the table. He stopped me, claiming that I needed my rest after a hard of day training, still with occasional touching and purring.

I told him that I insisted, it's not that hard and it's fair since he prepared the delicious meal.

Looking into my eyes, he circled his arms around my waist and said with his sweet smile. "Thank you dear. I'll reheat your bath then, and get prepared for your ser-vi-ces…" He moved, his touch lingering on my belly and then, he was gone, heading towards the bathroom.

Okay, that was weird.

Why?

Because 'One' – we never, ever hug each other. Okay, the one when we won the national cup back in junior high was an exception, or the time when Syuusuke won a trip to Rome in a lucky draw. Same goes with the time when he was nearly hit by a truck 2 years ago, or the time when he hid in my embraces when the chemical lab in our college exploded…

…Fine.

We did hug each other on several occasions, but none of it because of physical affection. We hugged when it's a…necessity. It was not something we did casually in normal basis.

Two – contrary to popular beliefs, spending practically more than 10 years together doesn't make us a couple. We never kissed each other - though people said that sharing water bottles or cups make an indirect kiss but to me, that's just ridiculous! We never exchanged the sacred 4-letter word (the 'l' word, not the 'f' one). We never happily held hands, or went out for a romantic movie or theme park. We never shared a glass of sundae or did the love fortunes together, and we never, ever slept with each other. Well, the closest of us sleeping together would be the times when we're sleeping in flights or trains.

Three – what's with the 'dear' thing? Are we still in the newlywed game? If he is, this was the longest time he acted in a role-playing game of his. Moreover, that 'services' he said before sounded suspicious, not to mention it really threw me askew. What was he trying to do, anyway?

Placing the last plate in the dishwasher, I concluded that there's nothing productive in doing my self-monologue in the kitchen. Wiping my hands with the towel by the fridge, I turned off the kitchen light and went to my bedroom.

Nothing changed in my bedroom, no weird items nor the existence of Syuusuke, aside from a bathrobe folded neatly on my king size bed. Why the king size bed when I was obviously sleeping alone? Well, that answer is Syuusuke. He's the one who insisted on buying it (even though it's not _his_ bed!). He claimed that bigger bed equals better sleeps plus more rest. He even added that those things are important for a professional tennis player like me. I see nothing wrong with me sleeping in a single bed. It's not as if I sleep like a clock needles, turning my sleeping orientation every passing hour. I was absolutely fine and dandy before, but he simply retorted, "Listen to the doctor's advice!"

That leaves me with no room to argue. With the two-lettered honorific that he bears with his name, Dr. Fuji Syuusuke specializes in acupuncture and traditional oriental medicine. People say that the job suited Syuusuke perfectly, being the genius and all, but I knew better. He specialized in that area because he took the pleasure of jabbing other people with needles just to make them look like a life-sized cactus. He's a natural sadistic after all.

This has nothing to do with the frilly apron, mind you.

Picking up the clean softener-scented bathrobe, I strode to the bathroom, conveniently glancing at Syuusuke's room on my way. The door of his bedroom is closed, but Syuusuke was awake. I knew from the yellow bed light that shone under his bedroom door.

Maybe he was already tired playing wife for tonight. Although the thought would be a relief, I knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Besides, Syuusuke did mention something about 'services'. I shivered inwards and continued my pace to the bathroom.

What awaited me in the bathroom was something I could never imagine. Syuusuke was nowhere to be seen – thank god for that – but the bathroom was filled with aromatic candles, smelling of jasmine and lavender, and each of them was arranged beautifully, surrounding the bubbles-filled Jacuzzi. Flower petals were scattered inside the Jacuzzi, on the floor, and even on the bathroom counter. There's a single white lily on the Jacuzzi edge, with a note saying, "Indulge, my dear."

Syuusuke really went over the top for tonight's act, it seemed. A small smile escaped my lips. Locking the door (for security purposes – I never know if a certain _genius_ decided to join me in my bath) I stripped off my clothes, stepped into the Jacuzzi and did as the note says – indulge myself.

The water was hot, like I always preferred. The smell of bubbles, the aromatic candles and the stray flower petals gives a sense of relaxation to me – something I badly needed after today's intense training and Syuusuke's latest stunt. Leaning against the edge of the Jacuzzi, I thought about tonight's event – what I did to received such treatment, the affectionate Syuusuke, the Korean chicken, the bathroom and the candles, the white lily and the upcoming 'services'. He was obviously pushing his self too hard for a silly role-playing. I was sure that there were more twisted motive underlying tonight's event – much, much more than anything, which reached the eyes. That genius guy was up to something evil, something cruel - something _big_.

I could feel it.

I closed my eyes, thinking the probability of what my housemate wants to achieve were endless. Last time, that guy demanded a trip to Beijing with me as an exchange for a professional massage, which was just a backrub. But damn, what a backrub it was! What will it be this time? Maybe he wanted a pet? Or a new housemate? Or he wanted to move away? I had no idea. Heck, maybe he really wanted to install bulletproofed windows for the whole apartment. Who knows?

I wonder how much it'll cost…

I kept on thinking about the item of Syuusuke's desire – seeing Syuusuke getting so serious and striving so hard to get it. Looking back, I wondered why I cared so much. Was Syuusuke that important to me?

Well of course, he _is_ important. We're best friends. We care for each other.

Was that it? Is it just because we're friends?

Replaying tonight's events in my head, I recalled his seducing smile, his touches, and the way he cooed against me…

Deep in my heart, I admitted that it was somewhat nice.

Call me dumb or whatever, but I won't deny that I am completely novice when it comes to the matters of the heart. I never had any interest for anybody. I care for people. I care for my friends and family. But to actually feel the need to love somebody?

It never occurred to me before.

Strangers in your life will make it complicated – that was my opinion. They'll pry over your privacy, get fussy over little things, burden you with their trouble, control your life and get jealous for unnecessary things, in exchange for their pampering, nonsense confessions and occasional sexual activities.

I opened my eyes, saw blurred images of multiple colors of candles, lights and the bathroom. Thinking back, isn't that what Syuusuke had been done to me all this time? He pries over my privacy, fusses over little things, burdens me with his trouble, and controls my life. I'm not sure about that jealous part though, and there certainly no pampering nor confessions and no sexual activities.

So that's it; no wonder I kind of liked Syuusuke's advances on me tonight, despite the confusions and all. I certainly deserved some payback for all that I've done to him. It's simply fair and square.

But I had to admit that Syuusuke also had his own share of trouble. Although I mostly prevented him from fussing over me so much, he did takes good care of me. He'll cook dinner whenever he was free, keeps the house clean (and decorated it according to his taste too, not that I have any complaint), does the laundry and shopping, and sometimes massages my back when I was too tired from training or takes care of me when I was sick or has any injuries. Just like a good friend does.

Or maybe, a good wife.

Again with the wife issue.

I looked around again and saw the fruits of Syuusuke's labor. I thought that maybe having Syuusuke around as a wife wouldn't be so bad…

That thought made me laughed out loud. I had to congratulate Syusuke. He had somewhat managed to make _me_, Tezuka Kunimitsu, put 'his name' and 'wife' in the same sentence!

I must be out of my mind.

Then for sudden, it hit me. Maybe, Syuusuke wasn't just a mere best friend. Best friends don't live with each other _and_ stay single for almost a decade or so. A best friend doesn't get too possessive when the other starts flirting with the guards or when the same person winks at the referee during tennis matches.

But who is he to me? Who is Syuusuke exactly to me?

A brother?

No, I don't think so.

A partner-in-crime?

Absolutely not. We never commit any crime together… I think.

A boyfriend?

Of course he's my boyfriend. He's a 'boy' and a 'friend'. Well technically, he's not a boy anymore but who really bother with technicality…

Tezuka Kunimitsu does.

Okay, a…lover, perhaps?

But we don't have sex. We haven't had sex. Never.

Or is he?

Lovers don't necessarily need to have sex, right? Some of our friends are lovers, but they don't go at sex like bunnies or dogs or any other animal for that matter.

_Some friends_.

I remembered them telling me once, about Syusuke's _person of interest_. Who is…that person? Does Syusuke still like that person? Does that person like Syusuke? I saw Syusuke cried one day, while creating 'something' in the kitchen. I think it was supposed to be cookies, but I wasn't very sure since it looked like piles of mud sticking to a baking pan. And I recalled eating the thing - cause I thought it would made Syusuke feels better, and it tasted weird; spicy, sour and bitter, nothing distinctly pleasant. Overall it tasted yucky, as if Syusuke was lost, or broken. I looked at him then, and he smiled at me, and a very painful smile it was. He said an inaudible 'sorry', and I drew him close to me. I remembered I hugged him that time too, and I also remembered cursing the one that made Syusuke cry.

Did I feel jealous that time? If not, then why did I feel so angry when Syusuke cried? I knew I felt like punching the life out of someone or something that time – including the abominable recipe book.

_Maybe I do love him_, I told myself.

The revelation hit me like a brick.

Not just a brick. It also felt like somebody had just kicked my head. Hard.

_Me? Love Syusuke?_

_That Fuji Syusuke? A guy?_

_A guy…? So I am gay?!?_

Images of me blushing at Syusuke's proximity, the racing heartbeats, my loyalties towards him all this years, my possessiveness, Syusuke's seducing smiles, my body reactions…

_Holy Shit! I am Gay!_

Okay, so I am gay and in love with my best friend/ housemate/ childhood's friend et cetera, et cetera…

Big deal… right?

Wrong! It's a humongous deal!

What about Syusuke? Is he gay? Does he love me too? Does he feel the same way? Should I confess to him? Will he reject me? Or is it better if I just hide my feelings and let our relationship continue like this?

Thoughts of Syusuke were running wildly through my mind when I heard shuffling outside the door. _Syuusuke is up to something_, I thought. I immediately got up, hastily rinse myself, then wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed my glasses. Somehow, I managed to put out all the candles (security purposes – as pretty as they may seem, I don't want to die in a fire) before I went out of the bathroom.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_So what are those 'Services'? What did Fuji planned for Tezuka? The first reviewer who guessed Fuji's 'services' correctly will get a special dedication chapter!!! W00T!!!_

_-contest not applicable to __**OyasumiQuincy**__ since she already knew the ending, well kinda… -_


End file.
